An Arch Angel's hearthwarming
by TheGhostArchAngel
Summary: Friends and a princess gather in canterlot it is time for fun cheers love and joy... And mistletoe to?


It was Hearth's Warming in Canterlot and all was well. A group of friends and a princess all gathered for it. There was Arch Angel, Bella, Flash Drive, Mint Winter, Discord, and the one and only Princess Luna. It was a time of joy and fun for the group and they began to open gifts that they got each other.

Arch Angel began to speak, "Alright so who wants to open their gift first?"

Flash Drive immediately screamed, "ME!" and he grabbed his gifts from each of them.

Flash Drive opens his gift from Arch. Inside was a new mask for him to wear in the battlefield. He smiled and gave his "brother" a hug.

"Thanks Arch! It's awesome and I needed a new one!"

He opens his other gifts from the group. Luna had gotten him some new armor. Bella and Discord got him a cotton candy machine. Flash loves cotton candy and now he had an unlimited amount. Mint got him under the mistletoe and gave him a kiss. Flash needless to say was blushing deep red and the group laughed at his blush.

Bella then opens her gifts. The best gift was from Discord, which was a chocolate milk maker, but Arch's was close as it was a Discord plushie. She slugged Arch in the shoulder but did say, "Thanks Arch. It's cute."

Arch rubbed his bruised shoulder but laughs.

Discord began to open his from Arch. He somehow got a Bella plushie. He looked at arch and looked confused on how he managed to make or find a Bella plush. Arch just mouths, "My secrets I don't tell anyone." He smiles.

From Luna, Discord got a year supply of chocolate milk. From Bella he got art of him and Bella. She giggled like a fan girl and kissed him and he kissed back but everyone groaned and they stopped kissing.

Luna began to open her gifts from them all. Flash had gotten her a picture of him, her, Arch and their other buddies Joker and Juggernaut. She smiled "Thank you Flash Drive. It brings back good memories."

Arch got her a very expensive necklace with the moon surrounded by angel wings. Luna gave Arch a hug, "Arch it's beautiful I love it."

Arch blushed very deeply and said, "Y-you're welcome Luna..."

Bella and discord looked at her, "Your gift from us will come soon don't worry."

Luna just nods.

Now it was Arch Angel's turn to open gifts. From Flash he got a brand new rifle for combat.

"Flash you did not have to. My rifle is fine but I'll keep it. It's an awesome rifle."

Flash just laughs and slugs him. He opens Luna's gift next. Inside of it was a pair of futuristic shades that gave intel to the user.

"Luna you did not have to. I'm just happy to be here."

Luna shook her head, "Arch Angel, you are my most devoted follower and friend. You always are there when I need help and you protect me better than anyone else!"

Arch blushed again but not as deep as when he hugged her. Arch Angel for the longest time had fallen in love with Princess Luna. He did not do all the things because he loved her but because she was a good leader and she had saved his life many of times. He felt a life debt to her even though she says he does not owe her.

All of Arch's friends knew he fell for her and they sometimes poke fun at him for it. Luna how ever did not know. In order to get tgem together, Bella and Discord's gift to Luna and Arch is one to help get them into a relationship.

Bella told him, "Hey Arch! Move over to Luna, okay?"

Arch just shrugs and sits next to Luna.

They failed to notice when Discord made mistletoe appear above Arch and Luna's head.

Discord began to speak, "Alright, our gift is one you cannot back down from, alright you two?"

Arch and Luna looked confused.

Luna asks "Why?"

Mint finally said something, "Look up."

They both look up and Arch blushed crimson while Luna blushed a bit and turned to Arch, "Well tradition is tradition Arch... And I guess this is their gift to us..."

Arch was speechless and crimson but managed to find words, "R...right..."

Luna then kissed him on the lips for a couple seconds and broke off. She blushed deeply and turned away while Arch was frozen in the deepest red. The rest of the group clapped and Flash whistled.

Arch regained composer but was still blushing. He looked to Luna, "Luna I have a question..."

Luna, still blushing, turned "Yes Arch...?

Arch asked, "W-w-would you like to go out for dinner with me tonight...?"

Luna blushed deeply but smiled and hugged him, "YES I WOULD LOVE TO!"

It turns out Luna had fell for Arch too but... She did not know if he only liked her as a friend and as a princess. But she was really happy.

Arch looked surprised as well as the group, "R..really" The group smiles.

Luna smiles wider, "Yes Arch. I really mean it."

Arch jumped in the air and they all laughed. Arch was really happy. This was the best moment of his crazy life.

Discord and Bella smiled before the draconequus wrapped around Bella, "Mission accomplished..."

Bella kissed him, "Yeah... They needed to get together. They work so well."

Discord kissed her back, "I agree. What do you guys think?"

Flash just smiled and cheered, "YEAH FINALLY! THE AWKWARDNESS IS GONE!"

Mint gave an approving look.

Luna and Arch did not hear this conversation, as they were too happy. Luna brought Arch back down and hugged him tightly. Arch blushed and returns the hug.

Meanwhile Joker and Juggernaut were taking pictures of this as this was their "brothers" best Hearth's Warming ever.

Arch whispers, "Happy Hearth's Warming Luna..."

Luna smiles and gives him another kiss, "Happy Hearth's Warming Arch Angel..."

* * *

**Hi guys this was just a story for my main OC Arch Angel. Hope you liked it if you did awesome and also keep a look out I might have another collab in the works with Mint Writer Presents and a fic that will be a decently long one. See you later undead.**


End file.
